


Broken Promises

by glasswrks



Category: All My Children
Genre: Angst, F/F, Female Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasswrks/pseuds/glasswrks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena and Kendall have a conversation about Bianca and Miranda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright: January 29, 2005
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters from "All My Children," belong respectively to Agnes Nixon, A.B.C. and the Disney Co. No copyright infringement is intended or inferred. The story along with any/all original characters are the sole property of the author and cannot be used without expressed permission first.
> 
> Author's Note: This is a SHORT story that popped into my head. There's no more to it.

* * *

"I'd like to think that it meant something at the time she said it. Now I'm not sure. I'm not sure if she ever loved me. I know I loved her more than my own life. Now," Lena looks at the newspaper staring intently at the photograph on the front page.

Bianca and Miranda.

Together.

Finally.

" **Heiress Daughter Found Alive!"**

She traced the picture, a smile appearing on her face, she had no more tears to shed since Paulina had died.

"Are you going to call her?" Kendall asked.

Turning away from the paper she looked at her friend, seeing the hope in her eyes. Something she herself didn't feel any longer. "No."

"What? Come on... that's your kid over there," Kendall said, tapping at the paper.

She smirked. "My child? I have no child Kendall... and if you tell Bianca that you spoke to me..."

"I know, I know. Change the tune already Kundera, it's getting old."

"So are your sisters' promises," she replied. "Can I keep this?"

"Sure," Kendall replied defeated.

"It was nice seeing you again Kendall. Thank you again for the flowers."

"It was the least I could do. I liked your mother Lena."

"She liked you too," she said smiling. "If you'll excuse me," Lena said as she stood up.

"Already?" Kendall asked as she stood as well.

"If I'm going to make my flight on time, yes, I must leave."

"We are going to have to find a way for us to see each other more often – this game of tag isn't cutting it anymore," Kendall said as she hugged the dark haired beauty.

Lena held tightly. Kendall was her only link; the only one she'd see, with Bianca. "At least you made an effort Kendall, you made an effort," she whispered as she placed a brief kiss on her cheek.

"She's crazy you know."

Lena grabbed her briefcase and left the table.

Kendall watched as Lena got into a cab and disappeared around the corner. Sitting back down, she wiped at the stray tear that rolled down her face. "Damn it," she muttered angrily. Taking a deep breath, she pulled out her compact and checked her makeup. "This stuff is waterproof," she said absentmindedly, as she snapped the compact closed and put it away.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you have a heart Hart."

"What do you want Greenlee?" she asked as Greenlee sat down.

"Wasn't that Lena?"

"What of it."

"Put the claws back Kendall, I was only asking."

"Look Greenlee. You can't tell Bianca that you saw her, do you understand?"

"Why not?" she asked.

"I made her a promise and I'll be damned if another Kane breaks it." With that Kendall stood up and walked away leaving a stunned and very curious Greenlee Lavery behind.

The End


End file.
